Life Full Of Lies
by ThugzLifeUGK
Summary: In This Story You Will Read About Loren Tate, Her Mother Nora ,Her Ex / BFF Drake, And Her New Boyfriend Eddie Duran You Also, Might Come Across Max Duran, Chloe Carter , Mighty Mel, Adam ,And Tyler
1. Chapter 1

hello


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Guys, I Hope You Enjoy This Story This Is My Fist Story So Enjoy,

Nora's P.O.V

Nora: Hey Lo Do You Have Aubrey's Number?

Loren: Yes, Here It's 203-772-898 (Not Real)

Nora: Thanks

Loren: Welcome

I Am Going To Ask Drake To Go See The Apartment Next Door To Loren And Eddie's Because, I Don't Trust That Eddie

Walks Into Her Room

Drake's P.O.V

I Was Just Sitting Down On My Bed Writing Down Some Lyrics For My New Album Nothing Was The Same When I Got A Call From Nora.

Drake: Hello Mama Tate

Nora: Hey Son Um, Will You Come With Me To View This Apartment At 9:30?

Drake: Sure, Mama Tate Tell Me Were?!

Nora: 796 Ocean View Avenue ( I Don't Know If It's Real Or Not)

Drake: Ok Well Right Now It's 9:15 So I'm On My Way

Nora: Alright, Love You

Drake: You To Nora

So It Took Me Five Minutes To Get There I'm Now In The Building And I See Nora

Sage (Person Who's Showing The Apartment)

Sage: Hello Guy's I'm Sage I Will Be Showing You The Apartment Today

Drake & Nora: Hello

Sage: Shall We

Drake And Nora Nod

(The Apartment Has A Indoor Pool, Gym , 5 Bedrooms, 6 Baths , 2 Kitchen's ,2 Living Rooms, A Huge Patio And Grill)

Wow, This House Is Blazing But I Don't Know If I Want It...


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I Hope You Guys Enjoyed The First Chapter I Will Try To Update Every Day So, You Might Get Like, 3-6 Chapters A Day Anyways Back To The Story**

Drake: I'll Take It

Sage: Ok Thanks Aubrey (Drakes Real Name) That Will Be $5,000 To Rent It $10,000 To Own It

Drake: Haha, (If You Have His Album You Would Understand) I Want To Own It (Hands Him $10,000)

Sage: Call Me If You Need Anything

Drake: Alright, Thanks

Nora: See Aren't You Happy

Drake: Yes, I'm Glowing (Sarcastic)

Nora: Alright, Alright I'm Going , Love You

Drake: Love You Too

* * *

Loren's P.O.V

So, Eddie Just Called Me Saying That I Need To Get Down There A.S.A.P So I Jump In My Car And Rushed Over There As Fast as I Could

Loren: What Did You Want Babe?

Eddie: (Yells From Across The Hall Pissed The Hell Off) In Here

Loren: ( Walks Over There And Yells At Him) What The Hell Is Your Problem?!

Eddie: Look Who Our New Friend Is

Loren: (She Looks And Shed's A Tear Of Joy)Hey...

* * *

Mighty Mel's P.O.V

So Me And Adam Have Been Going Out For Two Years Now And ,Last Night We Went to The Club And He Cheated On Me. **BUT** What He Didn't Know Was I Have A Friend Named Ian And That The DRAMA IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!

* * *

**So...How Was This Chapter Guys PLEASE Review Sorry For Any Grammar Mistakes I Rushed Through This One, Lol Love You Guys Oh And I Left You Guys Hanging Didn't I?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys I'm Sorry About The Very Short Chapters I Will Try To Fix That...**

**Anyways Were We Left Of**

**Loren's P.O.V**

**Loren: (She Looks And Sheds A Tear Of Joy)**

* * *

**Drake's P.O.V **

5 Years WOW And God She Looks Better Oh, I Have A Song For Her

Drake: Hey Um...I Have A Song For You

**(Cameras By Drake)**

Drake: So...?

* * *

**Loren's P.O.V**

Wow He Made That Song For Me I Can't Believe It , I Still Love Him So Much But Five Years Ago He Did Me Wrong

Loren: I Love It

All Of A Sudden I Looked Over To Eddie See Him RED!

Eddie: LOREN WE ARE LEAVING NO NOT EVEN WE ARE MOVING AWAY FOREVER FU...

In A Matter Of Seconds Drake And Eddie Were Rolling On The Ground And Blood Was EVERYWHERE!

* * *

**Adam's P.O.V**

**So Melissa Found Out I Cheated On Her And That Did Not End Well She Chased Me Around With A Bat And I Ended Up In The HOSPITAL , Anyway I Went To The Café To Get A Bagel And Guess What I Saw !**

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V**

Me And Eddie Were Fighting And Then All Of The Sudden I Was Thrown Against The Wall With Blood All Over Me But When I Looked Over To Drake But Then, Took Out My Pistol And Shot Him

* * *

**Drake's P.O.V**

First , I Was Beating Eddie's Ass Then , I Threw Eddie Last ,I Was Shot!

Drake: (Can't Breathe) Help

Loren: (Crying) Omg Babe Are You Ok?Wait No Forget That I'm Calling The Hospital Now

Drake: (Crying) Remember I Always Loved You And Still Do

Loren: (Crying) Don't Talk Like That

Eddie: FUCK BOTH OFF YOU LOREN WERE DONE I HATE YOU

Loren: (Still Crying) You Hate Me, I Hate You , You Shot The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me, How About You Go To Hell And Die On The Way There

Eddie: (Furious) FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY I'VE BEEN CHEATING ON YOU THE WHOLE TIME AND I ALSO WAS USING YOU ,SO FUCK YOU

* * *

**Mighty Mel's P.O.V**

Well, Well , Well Why The Fuck Is Chloe Fucking Carter In My Face?

Chloe: Um... Hello Melissa I'm Here To See Drake

I Just Looked Her Up And Down Did This Bitch Really Think That I Was The Door Man?

Mel: Look...(Looking Her Up And Down Again) Chloe I'M NOT The Door Man

Chloe: (Giggling) Oh Yeah Sorry

I Just Sighed This Was Going To Be A Long Day I Just Wanted To Visit Lo

* * *

**Ian's P.O.V**

So I Went To Visit My Bud Eddie And I Saw My Love ( ;

Eddie: I'm Sorry Loren Come On Let Me Drive You Guys To The Hospital

Loren: Okay

They Got In There Car With DRAKE!

* * *

**Nora's P.O.V **

So Me And Max Were Making Out When Somebody Called Me

Nora: Hello?

Nurse: Aubrey Graham Was Shot And Your Daughter Wants You Here

And That Bitch Hung Up On Me

So Anyways I Got To The Hospital To Find Out...

* * *

**Thanks For Reading Guys, And Yet Another Cliffhanger Too Much Cusing Or Just Right Now Stop Let Me Know**

**Love Ya'll **

** Thugie **

**Oh, And P.S , Let Me Know If I Should Make A One Shot**


End file.
